


Kiss Me Goodbye

by Spoiler1001



Series: Red string of love [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: i wrote this because i really hated that flash kind of died alone on a rooftop and this is just a fix-it fic with bonus angst.





	Kiss Me Goodbye

The anti-venom symbiote was long gone. Flash leaned against the doorway to the roof of some building or another in New York. His partner was bonded to Spider-Man. The hero, his friend, the kid he fucked with in high school. He wasn't the hero of this story anymore and he was ok with that. He was a hero for as long as he could making friends out of people he really shouldn't have. 

 

“Thompson!” a voice rang out. He smiled despite himself. One of the people he really should not have made friends with knelt by him. 

 

“Ed. Fancy meeting you here.” He gave Eddie Brock a smile Eddie looked him over and his eyes widened. 

 

“you look like you went through a meat grinder.” Eddie grabbed his chin and looked him over. 

 

“yeah well Red hates me and Osborn hates me even more.” Flash chuckles and gasped in pain. Eddie placed one hand on the base of his skull to support his head and gently place his other hand on Flash's side, the red dripping from Flash making Eddie's eyes widen. 

 

“Why didn't our other try to-” Eddie swallowed thickly. 

 

“Because there are bigger things right now than me.” Flash frowned for a second and blinked. “Red Goblin needs to be stopped now.” 

 

Eddie almost smiled. “You almost sound like Parker.” 

 

Flash turned and spit, ignoring the red that came out. “I've known him long enough to get how he thinks.” 

 

Eddie looked at the wound on his side, the bruising on his skin grew darker and more painful looking.

 

“Eddie…” Flash sighed. Eddie looked around for something to stop the bleeding, only to spot the scarf that Mary Jane gave him to -oh

 

“yeah, I was waiting for you to realize that but not what I wanted to say.” Flash chuckled and hissed as Eddie shoved the scarf against the wound, staining it and his hand. 

 

“spit it out Flash” Eddie snapped, his eyes big and round with concern. 

 

“If I don't make it-” Flash's voice cracked. 

 

“You will.” 

 

“If I don't- can I have a kiss goodbye?” Flash asked quietly, voice hidden by the city and only found Eddie's because of how close he was physically to the other man . 

 

Eddie stared for a second, mouth hanging open for a second. 

 

“you want-” 

 

“yeah,” Flash nodded. 

 

“I” Eddie nodded. “I can do that.” 

 

Flash smiled and tried to blink back the dark spots. Eddie still had that hand on the back oh Flash's neck and the heat was turning numb. The pain was dripping away, leaving him to feel weak and hollow. His eyes closed for a second and he sighed, trying to center himself. 

 

Eddie’s voice rang out but Flash couldn't make out the words anymore. He opened his eyes again and Eddie relaxed a little more.  Still, Eddie's mouth opened and made movements but he couldn't make out the voice beyond muffled sounds. Eddie sighed and shook his head. 

 

“it's bad Ed.” Flash slurred. “Please... I don't want to be alone…” 

 

Eddie pulled Flash into a hug his hand still holding the scarf against his side. Eddie's voice was almost a pleasant purr to Flash and he relaxed, all tension leaving his body. Eddie tensed and looked at Flash pressing the scarf harder against the wound.

 

Flash placed his head under Eddie's chin. The heat doing nothing to stop the cold setting in. Flash could only focus on breathing in and out and he grabbed at whatever he could feel, mainly just Eddie's hair, just starting to grow out. A finger under his chin brought Flash back to his reality for just a moment longer. 

 

That was just long enough for Eddie to bring Flash’s head up to meet him halfway, leaving a featherlight kiss on Flash's lips. Flash did not know what else to do but to lean into it, but Eddie pulled away slowly. Flash followed after him for a breath but a weight pooled in his chest. Flash let the corner of his mouth rise a small amounts in a weak smile. A hand found its way onto the back of Flash’s head as he was pulled right back under Eddie's chin. Flash took a breath and went limp. 

* * *

 

_ Agent Anti Venom and Spider-Man swung around from rooftop to rooftop chasing after an abominable combination of the carnage symbiote and the Green Goblin. Following the glider was easy. There was smoke everywhere and maniacal laughing in even more places. Flash gritted his teeth and jumped into the glider. The glider dipped under Flash's weight and took a hard right.  _

 

_ “dumbass, you want to crash?!” the Red Goblin snarled.  _

 

_ “No one is around here. We'll be fine.” Flash shrugged and stepped forward to turn it left, towards the river. The Goblin laughed and grabbed the armor that was attached to Flash's skin. The red claws dug in and tore away, leaving flash to feel like his spine was getting ripped out. A scream rang out as Flash struggled for breath.  _

 

_ Spider-Man was hanging from the glider swinging wildly as the wind fought against him pulling himself up.  _

 

_ Three things happened at once.  _

 

_ One: the anti-venom symbiote gave way, slipping from him quickly, barely keeping Flash on the glider.  _

 

_ Two: the goblin shoved his claws directly into his side.  _

 

_ Three: Peter climbed up just in time to see it all.  _

 

_ Flash gasped and glared at the murderer. The anti-venom symbiote latched onto the red goblin, smoke rising as the sizzle of acid. As the two creatures swirled around each other. The Goblin contorted his body in odd places bones cracking and snapping, healing to do it again.  _

 

_ The glider jerked sporadically doing flips and steering left and right without commands. Blood colored his side as he lost his footing, falling off the glider onto a roof.  _

 

_ “don’t you dare lose him”! He yelled at Peter after setting down against the doorway, Spider-Man staying on the glider, getting out of range of his eyesight, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  _

 

_ Well, his thoughts and a very muscular blond man making his way towards him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop with practiced ease.  _

* * *

  
  


Flash heard beeping. Every couple seconds a beep made itself apparent as he took a breath and hissed at the sharp pain in his side. 

 

“welcome back with us.” a deep masculine voice rang out. Flash opened his eyes and saw a light far too bright for him at the moment. 

 

“Eddie… did we-”

 

“get the red goblin? Yeah. Thanks to your symbiote Red separated and probably went back to the rats.” Eddie smiled and lifted his head up from where it was placed, over folded arms to support him. 

 

“A rat. Singular. Trust me one of them is enough.” Flash sighed. “and the symbiote?” 

 

“was hurt bad, but our other-” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair.

 

**Gave some of my mass to it to help it heal.**

 

The symbiote rose from Eddie's leather jacket- hey Eddie's wearing clothes- and spoke, their eyes wide and shaking. 

 

“we were waiting for you to wake up for you to rebond.” Eddie scratched behind his ear and looked away. 

 

“Oh. And Pete?” Flash asked. 

 

“Parker is holding you symbiote for right now.” Eddie sighed. “Do you realize how close you were to dying?!” he finally asked, his voice went low. “You almost died in my arms.” 

 

“But I didn't.” Flash gave him a smile. 

 

“No, you didn't.” Eddie agreed. 

 

“but….” 

 

“what, Thompson?” 

 

“About that kiss…”

 

“what, Thompson?” 

 

“Do I get a hello kiss.” Flash gave him an even bigger smile. 

 

“absolutely. When you get out of the hospital.” Eddie whispered as he went to lay his head back down. 

 

“No fair” 

 

“Life ain't fair,” Eddie mumbled and closed his eyes. 

 

“Please? The goodbye kiss wasn't that mind-blowing and you need practice.” Flash slowly scooted back up. Eddie opened his eyes, blue meeting green. 

 

“is that a challenge, Thompson?” his voice seemed to have two tones, low and dangerous, light and playful. 

 

“more of a dare, smartass.” Flash leaned forward slowly. 

 

Eddie leaned up to meet his lips and feed flash his own words. 


End file.
